kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetle
|type = Melee |hat = A dark blue Samurai-style helmet with golden edges, and rhinoceros beetle-like horns on the front and back. |powers = Cuts Ropes and Grass, pounds Stakes |enemies = Beetley |mini-bosses = Hornhead |helper = Beetley}} Beetle is a Copy Ability introduced in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It later reappeared in Kirby Fighters Deluxe as an unlockable ability, accessible by saving StreetPass data from Kirby: Triple Deluxe on the player's 3DS system, and even later in Kirby Battle Royale as unlockable ability; it also appears in Kirby Star Allies. General Information With the Beetle ability, Kirby can use the horn on his helmet to attack and skewer enemies. He also gains a new flying animation, where he flaps wings that appear on the back of his helmet -- it inflicts damage on contact, similarly to Jet's Hover and Wing's Hover Flap. Beetle excels in grab-and-throw attacks, much like the Suplex and Backdrop abilities. All attacks involving Kirby's horn can cut ropes and grass, and the Hardhead Slam attack can pound down stakes. A powerful, hard-hitting ability, Beetle's main weakness is the long start-up and recovery time for its attacks. In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, the Rocket Horn dash attack takes an even longer amount of time to start moving. Beetle's Rare Outfit in Kirby Fighters Deluxe is a helmet designed to resemble the Hydra Legendary Air Ride Machine from Kirby Air Ride. Moveset ''Kirby Battle Royale'' Moveset Video Kirby Battle Royale Tornado and Beetle Showcase Friend Abilities Flavor Texts Related Quotes Trivia *This is the second ability to be based on a living creature, the first being Animal and the third being Spider. *This is the fourth ability to give Kirby a unique flying animation. The other three are Jet, Wing, and Cupid. *This is the ninth ability which Kirby actually attacks with his hat. The others are Jet, Cutter, Wing, Needle, Laser, Animal, Magic, and Water, with Poison as a tenth. *In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, if the player uses Rocket Horn Dive in the Castle Lololo stage, Beetle Kirby can grab opponents from the level above and force them through the floor. *Beetle's helmet may be partially inspired by some extravagant real-life helmet designs that were worn by military commanders in feudal-era Japan. **Beetle's insectoid helmet may be a visual pun on the name for the Japanese rhinoceros beetle, kabutomushi (カブトムシ), which means "helmet-insect". *Beetle's Rocket Horn and Catching Horn have arguably the most overtly violent implications of any attacks used by Kirby. *Beetle is the only ability that debuts in Kirby: Triple Deluxe to reappear in Kirby Star Allies. *Out of the four main abilities that first debuted in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Beetle has appeared in the most games than the other three. *Despite Beetle being referred to as the "king of insects," that phrase usually refers to the bee. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Beetle" Introduction Video Artwork Chara_beetle.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Beetle artwork 2.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Gallery KTD_Beetle_Lunge.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_NA_beetle.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_NA_Beetle_Swipe.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_NA_Beetle_Grab.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFD_Beetle.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Beetle KBR.jpeg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Screen-beetle.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Beetle Kirby Star Allies.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' beetle.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Other Icons Tb_beetle_stitle.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Beetle_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' References de:Käfer es:Escarabajo fr:Scarabée it:Scarabeo ja:ビートル zh:甲虫 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies